Setting things strait
by Rebel29
Summary: I know most (granted there's only three of them that I read) of these stories in the walking dead don't last long 1-2 chapters. I plan on making it (The story) longer if I have reviews, if not here's a Carl one shot. "The prison has fallen, Carl's alone and is not taking it well, and old book lost and found through out history may be his only hope." Rated T for gore and etc.
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN THE WALKING DEAD NOR WILL I EVER (No mater how much I want to.)

Location: Unknow

Time: Unknow

Year:Unknow

I Still remember the screams, the panic. The nightmares of what happened...they never stopped for me, even now I get them. I suppose I got used to seeing my group die over and over again.

_"Run Carl!, Ah!, Run!" _

It all went to hell. The gates fell and the walkers ran in. At the time the gate fell we barly stated to "cure" the sick people that came in contact with the disease that had infected and killing people and turning them into walkers.

_"Daddy No!" _

During the rush to get the Meds to the sick we foolishly left the door around the prison open. The walkers ran into each cellblock, in each cell. There was so many it's luck that I got out. They attack D block first but there was no one there.(Cleaned out, D contaminated, sick put in A block.) B block was next, they (walkers) ran in and devoured what little people were in there.

_"No! You can't die! I need you! No!" _

A block was next, the walkers got all the sick people killed, Glenn included along with Maggie, Hershel, Bob, Sasha, And Daryl who were all in the cellblock treating the sick.

_"Glenn! No!" _

_"Daryl!" _

_"AHHH!" _

The office area where the children where hiding and protecting themselves from the disease was attacked last. None of the children survived, Mia, Lizzy, (In my story she was never sick, deal with it.) Beth, Judith...

_"Beth!"_

_"JUDITH NO!" _

It feels like it happened so long ago yet it also feels like it happened yesterday. These images haunt me, images, memories, that make what is left of my life (very little) a living hell.

_"He's bit leave him!" _

I remember it exactly.

_I was B block when it happened. I ran, past the screaming that ran through it. I past A block hearing there screams. I see Glenn up moving as a walker tearing out Maggie's throat. Hershel was on the ground not moving, Sasha was a walker, and Daryl and Bob where surrounded. I keep running though, if I stop I die. I saw walkers in hall six of them coming toward me, they quickly had a knife through there heads. _

_I ran past the library inside Michonne was chopping there heads of but there was to many. She was bit on her shoulder. I ran past I turned left and got to where the kids where staying. I burst through the door and grabbed my belongings, which I left there, and started to pack as fast as possible. The kids asked me what I was doing but I ignored them. Then I heard gunshots outside the door. _

_I got my stuff and open the door. It was dad he was shooting the walkers coming towards the door but he was overrun. A walker bit his arm and then another in the stomach. Dad screamed in pain. "Dad!" I yelled. _

_As soon as he saw me he yelled at me. "Run Carl!, R-, AH!" A walker bit him on the neck. "RUN!" Dad screamed as he was pushed under the wave of walkers that came in to investigate the shots. I stood frozen in shock, the kids ran out of the room to where I was. We ran from the walkers, two kids i hadn't bothered to learn the names of fell first then Mia, then Lizzy. Beth fell as we neared the exit of the office area. A walker caught her and bit her neck. She dropped Judith (accidentally) and was munched on by three walkers. _

_"Beth!" I yelled. A walker came up to my sister who was on the floor. "JUDITH NO!" It was to late the walker bit her. I cried then and ran out of the office area and out of the prison as fast as possible._

I've thought about suicide a lot after that event. I know it's the cowards way out, but it's not like I have anything left here. I repressed the thoughts about it, but not a day goes by any more where I don't think about it.

Location: Underground, Old US A.R.M.Y Outpost

Time: Unknown

Year: Unknown

I found it! Something that could change everything! No more nightmares. An old book. Not just any old book but a book that had to do with the Greeks. It was printed in old Greek language but there was someone who translated it and left his notes. It talks about rewriting the past, Now that you think I'm crazy pet me explain how it works by carving some ancient carvings onto something (Wood from Greek standers).

The "ritual" as it describes it self is carving the carvings onto something stable then right your year of birth (Doesn't mater what language) and the stabbing yourself in the heart. It sounds crazy but I can't take the nightmares any more, and I have decided to kill myself because there's nothing to live for. At least this way I get a chance to do something. I know there's less than no chance that the ritual will work but its nice to have a chance.

I grab a bag put some ammo and extra weapons inside and made sure my old sherif hat was in place. I pick up a piece of metal that I used for the carvings. (It had a sharp edge.) I point it at my heart.

_"You're gonna be fine. You can beat this world. I know you will...You gotta do what's right. Promise me you'll always do what's right...Don't let this world spoil you...goodnight love." _

My mind goes back to my mom, when she died. I was never fine after the prison fell or before If i really think about it. I didn't do what's right, I left Bob and Daryl, Michonne, and B block to die. This world has spoiled me. I take a deep breath. I recall her last words. I quickly plunge the metal into my heart and twist it. My body erupts in agonizing pain and I fall to my knees.

"Goodnight love." I whisper before falling backwards into more agonizing pain and blood comes out of my mouth. Then it's dark.


	2. Jailed

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD

_Italics: Thoughts_

Location: King's County Hospital

Time: ll:06 am

Year: 2013

I woke up in a hospital. I looked over myself to make sure if there was any damage to my body. I saw stitches that he put in himself (It was an emergence) were gone, and saw many cuts healed. I looked at the clock. It was ticking.

'11:07'

'_I did it_.' I let a small laugh. _'I did it! Yes! I can't believe it worked! Oh I had my doubts, but it worked! This is awesome.' _

Then I noticed I was in a hospital gown and my bag was gone. '_Oh crud_' thinking fast I pressed the Nurse button. She came in after a minute.

"Oh good your awake. How do you feel?"

"I feel fine. Do you know what happened to my bag and my clothes?" She looked at me cautiously.

"Yes. Um...I'll be right back." She left the room. I leaned back against the bed having not realized I sat up. I sat and listened to the clock.

Tick-Tock

Tick-Tock

The door opened again causing me to look to it. _'Shane.' I _thought in disgust. Shane walked into the room. He gave me a stare to see if he would talk. _'He trying to intimidate me? Ha like he could.'_ He finally broke the silence.

"What were you doing with those guns?" His hand went to his hip where his gun was located.

'_He's still trying to intimidate me_...' I sighed. _'I've seen scary stuff then him...most of them would make him pee his pants.' _"What's today's date_?"_

"Don't try and change the subject." I smirk.

"I won't if you answer the question." He gives me a glare but answers the question.

"April, fourth, 2013." He said.

"Good now that that's out of the question." I sat up again. "What did you want again?"

He glares at me more, I can tell I'm ticking him off. "I said why do you have the guns."

I smirk. According to Shane I have at least two months until Atlanta falls. Oh this is going to be fun. "What if I said I was trying to kill something?" I ask innocently. His grip on his gun tightens.

"Where you tying to kill someone?"

"Duh." I say faking boredom. He pulls out his gun.

"Hands up now." He grabs his handcuffs.

"Why?" I ask, not putting my hands up. He doesn't answer just grabs my arm and handcuffs to the bed. I don't resist it. "Now why did you do that?" I ask looking at the cuffs. He grabs his walkie.

"Leon get one of those cages ready I got one." He turns to me and uncuffs me. "Get dressed." He points to the closed closet. He leaves the room. I let out a laugh. I can be serious in a month, right now I'm going too have more fun then I've had in years.

I quickly dress noticing my clothes are not mine but the shoes are. The shoes both have my hidden knives in them. I go to the door and knock. Shane's out there, my bag on his shoulder. He quickly handcuffs me. "Lets go." He pushes me forward.

We walk down the hall. I see some girls looking at me. "Hey how's it going." I ask flirting. They all look at me disgusted. I give a innocent look. " What? What I do?" I ask passing them.

So what, I know most of them are going to die but hey when I hit puberty there were no girls around for me to flirt with. We walk out of the hospital and into Shane's car.

Location: King's County Police Office

Time: 3:38 pm

Year: 2013

I grab the bars of my jail. "Let me out! I was set up! I don't belong in here!...Um does anyone know why I'm here?" I yell this out for the sixth time today. Knowing I'm ticking them off.

"Oh shut up!" That's Leon Besi I bet.

"Oh kind sir please tell me what I'm doing in here." Leon came into view.

"You know why your here, you tried to kill someone!" He yells at me.

"No I didn't, I said I was going to kill something, I was hunting thats why I had the guns." Leon looks shocked.

"Oh I'm sorry sir I'll get you out of there." He grabs his keys._ 'Jezz dad was right this guy is all kind of stupid. Oh well.' _He unlocked the jail. "Lets go get your weapons sir." He walked me to the armory. I spotted my bag and grabbed it. "If theres anything I can do..." Leon say. I nod and grab a box of bullets and a handgun. "What are you doing?"

"Payment. Bullets are getting expensive." I told him, loading the gun, I took and putting the box in my bag. "I'll see you later Leon." He nods and I walk out of the police station.

_'That was too damn easy! I mean come on how gullible can someone be.'  
_

_Location: Grimes residence _

_Time: 6:00 pm _

_Months past sense S.H.F: O _

_Days: 1 _

Sleeping in the woods, not something pleasant for me. I've been in the woods hunting squirrel for food and waiting for the two months to be over. After the fun I had at the Police Station (I still can believe I got out that fast) I've been left with nothing to do. I collected enough canned and non spoiling food to last me a month and a half.

I didn't want to waste my food so I hunted squirrels and other animals with my self taught hunting skills. I also didn't want to waste bullets so I've been practicing my knife tossing skills to hunt, I've gotten pretty good at it if I say so my self.

Yesterday I saw a walker in the woods, it was quickly put down. It's starting to happen. I went to the Grimes house and watched it just outside the woods. Shane's car drove up to the house and he ran in side. He came out with Lori and Little me. They had bags in there hands. They got in Shane's car and drove off. Then the screams started. I ran across the street to a truck that was parked in a driveway. I opened the door and hot-wired it (self taught) the car and put it in drive.


End file.
